A shaving kit is known which has a blade razor, a container for a shaving fluid and a cartridge store. The blade razor has a handle including a grip and a head portion to fit a blade cartridge on the handle. The blade cartridge has a blade housing comprising a plurality of blades and a lubrication strip. The handle of the blade razor comprises a storage volume for an amount of shaving fluid. After the blade cartridge has been fitted, the storage volume is in fluid communication with the lubrication strip, such that the shaving fluid can flow from the storage volume to the lubrication strip. Consequently, during use, the lubrication strip is wetted by the shaving fluid, which is e.g. a shaving additive like a refreshing or cleaning lotion.
The blade cartridge is vulnerable to wear and contamination and has to be replaced after several shaving actions. The blades may become blunt or the lubrication strip may harden. The quality of the shaving process deteriorates when the blade cartridge is not replaced in due time. To warrant a timely replacement of the blade cartridge, the shaving kit has a discoloring lubrication strip. The color of the lubrication strip changes after several shaving actions, which triggers a user to replace the blade cartridge.
A disadvantage of this way of triggering a user for a replacement is that it is often inaccurate. The lubrication strip may for example simply discolor with the lapse of time, which may not be representative of wear of the blades or hardening of the lubrication strip. Consequently, the triggering for a replacement does not make any difference for a frequently or less frequently used shaving kit. In particular, when the shaving kit is used as a travel kit, the discoloring lubrication strip may not be satisfying. The shaving kit as a travel kit may be used on a daily basis during travel, but once back home the shaving kit remains unused. After a while back home, the discolored lubrication strip acting as a time-dependent replacement trigger may wrongly trigger for a replacement. The blade cartridge has been used only a few times during travel, but has no longer been used at home. The condition of the blades and lubrication strip may still be technically good enough for a satisfactory shaving result. Thus, time-dependent triggering might result in premature replacement, which will bring unnecessary costs to a consumer for new blade cartridges. Additionally, premature replacement of a blade cartridge is environmentally unfriendly.